A Musical Career Change In My Life
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: The Music Meister is back in a different turn as he makes a big change in his life, but his fellow villains or now former villains get wind of it two of those villain are more upset about it too. Music Meister is pair up with a partner but his partner is someone he wasn't expecting a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy.**

**...**

**Chapter One**

In the years I've lived in Gotham City since birth I've heard stories of great heroes of The Justice Society Of America. How they saved the day even Green Lantern Alan Scott was once the protector of Gotham before The Dark Knight Batman become it's protector along with Robin now Nightwing and Batgirl. With them Batman wouldn't create the Justice League and maybe if I had justice from all the bullies I had growing up I wouldn't be here in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane and dangerous. Yep, I'm here because I put the world under my control through a satellite I made three villains; Clock King, Grodd and Black Manta. Three heroes; Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary install for me in song and dance. You guess it I am the one the only; The Music Meister. I sign waiting in this room for privet visits. I made a request to have the bat to visit and talk to me. Took a while don't know what he does when he not crime fighting to make me wait six and an half months to make an appointment eight times.

"Finally!" I said sitting up.

"Sorry I was running late and since I was coming by to drop Joker off I thought of crossing this meeting off my list." Batman said closing the door behind him.

"Really! I was on a to do list? Great way of making someone feel special." I snort at him.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't get to you sooner, but I had to convince the others."

"Others? What you mean?"

"The whole of The Justice League about you changing and putting your talent to better use."

"Huh? So how many voted yes and how many voted no?"

"I had trouble at first, but an old mentor of mine suggested a partner for you and put you on probation to see you ..."

"What? I wasn't lying or joking about this Batman." I said cutting him off standing up. "I hate it here and as for my family. My own family rejected me like I was some kind of freak."

"I see this is more than freedom, but to get your family to care about you and accept you again." Batman said straight forward.

Read me like a book ladies and gentlemen the world's greatest detective solve one of the reasons why I wanted out of this hell hole and the fact this collar around my neck was so annoying stopping me from singing the only thing I truly owned in this cruel world. Batman held out a hand to me. Are you kidding me? I thought to myself wait this is Batman we're talking about he doesn't joke? He accepting my deal of me going hero. I smile a little as I shook Batman's hand. Now I have to wait a bit longer and meet my partner.

**To be continue... Chapter one done chapter two is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as we head to The Watchtower of The Justice League.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Two**

A month I waited as I made my way in Batman's jet/space craft kinda confusing as his bat-plane jet turn into a space ship with a press of a button to The Watchtower, but it was cool flying into space and I never thought this would happen in my whole life. I was more stocked to see The Watchtower floating in space. My mouth jaw dropped and my eyes widen with amazement.

"Yes, it is a sight to see even my former mentors were impressed." Batman said noticing I was god sacked.

"Mentors? How many do you have?" I asked both stocked and confuse.

"The Justice Society Of America expert the original Black Canary." Batman explains.

"Wait, back-up original Black Canary this one right now on The Watchtower wasn't the first. Wait a minute." I said then realize something.

Batman notice and left me to my thoughts like he knew I figure it out myself. Huh? I thought I am learning more about this new life I'm going to be part of I am still mad at Green Arrow nicking one of my original songs turn it into a reprise version of it to win his girlfriend's heart. Now I am getting bitter I am going to be a hero no bitter thoughts. Just thoughts of truth and justice for mankind. Now thoughts of my partner comes to mind I wonder only one hero I remember from when I was a kid was Musical Man and his side-kick Music Girl.

"Welcome!" Aquaman yelled at the top of his voice.

"Inside voice please Aquaman." Batman said.

"Ow agreed I have sound sensitive ears ever since I got my powers at the age of eight." I said uncovering my ears.

"Just like your partner she's looking forward to meeting you." Aquaman said still loud but treble for my ears.

"Wait a minute she?" I said aloud stocked. "But I thought my partner would be Musical Man."

"Sorry to disappoint but Musical Man is retired he is after all 81 years old." Batman explains to me.

I smile with a little laugh as he and Aquaman showed me around. Uh oh! I thought my partner was a heroine great just great. Now to explain this behavior yeah I can only talk to women when I am singing I am more confide when I sing once I build up the confide to talk to them through song I can talk to them, because they are in a trance by then easy to talk to. Yeah, I am shy when it comes to women and if my partner is attractive I am doom. Canteen I notice we were in now so heroes need to eat too and food that looks edible. I look around and there great she was there with him. I will ignore them and not talk to them. Turn away and act as if I didn't notice them.

"You got be kidding he's actually here." Green Arrow said making me acknowledge with a smile.

"Be nice it's not him we should feel sorry for it's his partner." Black Canary said her back to me.

"Hahaha! Nice to see you too." I said to them sacredly crossing my arms.

Maybe this was a mistake I thought, but to see my family again would be great. I even missing my little brother and sister they were born before I got my powers. Yes they bugged the hell out of me, but I miss them. Just then the doors to the canteen open and I turn to see who it was coming in and my eyes widen my jaw dropped when I saw the person walking into the canteen.

**To be continue... Chapter two done chapter three is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as Music Meister meets his partner and has trouble talking to her. Found out what happens in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Three**

A woman with long brunette air wearing a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with a green musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and to finish it off a pair of glasses with a musical note on them that moved to match the expression of the woman. This woman aw, crap I thought was so attentive and beautiful. I am doom.

"MUSIC MISTRESS!" Aquaman boomed as he greeted her loudly.

"Argh!" I and she said covering our ears.

"Oops! Sorry forgot. Hehe!" Aquaman apologies.

"Er, Batman can I talk to you in private please?" I said leaving quickly.

"Of course!" Batman said as he followed me.

Once we were out of the canteen out of sight and earshot of everyone. I took a sign of relief I should have told Batman this months ago. I explain to Batman about my confide thing when it comes to women. He took me to this room he called the hologram room. I look around it was big enough space for something.

"This room is use for training." Batman explains to me.

"Training? So you fight holograms of villains and crooks?" I asked a little confuse.

"Yes, I even taught Nightwing back when he was Robin how to take on more than one opponent. Now it going to help you get over your confide trouble."

"What?"

"Music Mistress is the only person that is immune to you as you are to her. You can't hide from talking to her."

"So what you are going to create a hologram version of her in this room for me to talk to?" that sounded better in my head.

"Yes. Computer updated profile image Music Mistress full." Batman commands the computer by voice command.

Like he said a digital likeness of my partner was standing in front of me. The hologram wasn't moving but it looks just like her from the details of costume and her high, figure and her beauty. I wave a hand in front of the hologram. Wow! I thought this was new to me.

"So, what I do to active the hologram? I asked feeling embarrassed by my question.

"Say hello to her." Batman said to me.

"What? You're kidding right?"

"I don't kid watch me."

I moved aside to let Batman stand in front of the hologram version of The Music Mistress. I was surprise how he wasn't sweating at the sight of a beauty, but this was Batman I was thinking confidence was no trouble for him.

"Hello!" Batman said to the hologram.

"Hello Batman how are you today?" the hologram said.

Is that really her voice I thought? It was soft, sweet and that accent was it American or British I couldn't tell. Then I heard Batman intrudes me to the hologram and she smile at me and I froze right there. Hold on I thought she not really a real person just computer digital image that was walking up to me. I gasped nervously. Wait, why was I nervous she's a hologram not real?

"Hello!" the hologram said to me.

"H-hello! Erm, h-how do you ….. Er, do?" I just manage to get out turning red.

"Computer confide programme seven." Batman commanded the computer.

"Confide programme seven activation down loading." The computer said through the hologram.

"Err, Batman?" I started too asked.

"You need confidence to speaking to your partner there are seven programmes and the one programme you need is confided programme seven." Batman explains knowing my question.

"Down load compete." The computer said. "And how do you do too?"

"Wow!" I said stocked.

The hologram threw me off. Man this was going to be hard I thought as I felt silly doing this, but if the only member of The Justice League that was immune to me was The Music Mistress then I better start getting more confided to talk to her. I didn't notice at the time but someone was watching me act like an idiot in front of this hologram and Batman.

"Humph! So he suffers from confidence in talking to women." She said with a smile. "Batman, I got your message. Let's talk in person meet me in the control room."

**To be continue... Chapter three done chapter four is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as we get Music Mistress POV over her partner and her past.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Four**

"Humph! So he suffers from confidence in talking to women." I said with a smile. "Batman, I got your message. Let's talk in person meet me in the control room."

Then I saw Batman tell Music Meister he was going and will leave Music Meister with the hologram of me. The reaction I saw was both expected and finny. For an ex-con he was cute and I have to admit out of all three of them Music Meister was the better talented and coolest. The Fiddler and The Pipe Pipper had nothing to The Music Meister.

"What you're leaving?" Music Meister said his face stocked. "But … But you can't. I don't know how to turn this thing off."

"The hologram is design to help you with almost anything." Batman said. "Besides I won't be long I'll be an hour at the most two."

"Two hours? Oh, come on." Music Meister said the hologram laugh.

I too laugh as I left to the control room to meet Batman. This was going to be fun having a partner not the first I worked with someone. Thinking back to the days as Music Girl young side-kick to the great Musical Man and my grandfather. To explain that I have to take back to mid-90s I was only a little girl when I got my powers. The control room I arrive and there he was once again Batman is near late when it comes to hero business.

"Brace." I address him.

"Elizabeth, you look well." He address back to me.

"Been awhile I remember back when we were in Japan training improving our skills." I continued as I look out the window viewing Earth. "Does he have any combat skills? Or do I have to teach him before I and he take on a villain together?"

"Music Meister relies more on his powers then paschal skills." Batman answered walking next to me.

"Have him up early tomorrow in hologram room three. Let's say 7am sharp."

"But his …"

"He won't notice if I pretend to be a hologram. I like my partner to have my back when I'm fighting crime with him."

I walk away from Batman with a smile on my face. Batman nodded he knew I was right about teaching Music Meister how to right and at the same time prove he doesn't have to sing to be confided to speak to the opposite sex. This was going to be fun tomorrow morning. Batman went to check on my partner The Music Meister. I logon to the computer and look up The Music Meister's file. I better start learning about my partner before I see him tomorrow. 7am I was in the hologram room three dress in my kick-boxing gear minus my mask. The doors open as did the program I set up to activate when he entered the room. Dress in gym gear may he is quite good looking and buff.

"Good morning welcome to your combat training." I said soundly like a hologram

"Huh? Guess this is what Batman meant so there are more hologram versions of her." He said falling for my act.

"I am training program skilled in Music Mistress's combat skills." I continued acting hologram. "Remember the safety is off so you may be visiting the medical bay after this training lesson."

"OK, so I guess she really good at martial arts." He said still falling for my act.

"She is that and martial art is kick-boxing." I said going into stance. "Ready, fight!"

"Wow, wait I'm not ready hey?" he said his arms up in defense.

I decided to go easy on him to be fear he was built, but from his file on how he got his powers he never threw a punch since he got his powers. No friends as he got picked on for singing in the church choir since he was four years old. His family wasn't rich and he grew up in the worse part of Gotham City. Somehow I felt sorry for him. No wonder he try to rob the world blind.

"Argh Ow, she is really this tough?" he said still thinking he was fighting a hologram.

"No, I'm tougher." I said time to drop the act as I thought as I bend over him.

"What?" he said stocked he turn red in the face. "Err, erm!"

"Sorry to trick you, but I needed to show you can talk to women without singing or using a hologram." I said helping him up. "So shall we continue with the combat lesson?"

"Er, sure just don't go at me with so much force please I think you threw my back out tossing me like that." He said blushing again.

I laugh a little so yesterday in the hologram room did help a little, but he was still being shy towards me. Somehow I know how he feels. I true was once shy when I was little. As I start giving him self-defense lesson in kick-boxing I remember my shy childhood before that night. The night I got my powers.

**To be continue... Chapter four done chapter five is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review Music Meister gets to know his partner as she gets to know him during the combat lesson battling feelings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Five**

Blue eyes, really quick and strong. Make that very strong as she broke fifteen pieces of wood with one fist. Wow, I thought to myself smiling as she looked at me. For nearly a week we been training and every session I felt nothing but pain as we spar and I lose to her. And everytime I lose she looked over me, signs and shakes her head with disappointment.

"Fifteen layers cool huh? My legs are stronger they can break twenty-five." She said with a smile. "But that's years of training. If we head to the gym we can build up your strength."

"How? Iron bells and punching bags?" I said still stocked by her strength.

"Good guess. Come on." She said leaving the hologram room we been using.

Great! I thought I have somehow pissed off my partner with a dumb question which she answered with anonymous in her tune and a look saying duh? Women my father was right when he gave me the talk back when I was a teenager. Say dumb questions they will give the cold shoulder. We didn't talk on our way to the gym. As we entered the gym no one took notice of us. Music Mistress removes the top half of gear to reveal a shorts gym shirt. She tied her hair up into a pony tail.

"OK, let's warm up on the treadmills over there." She said sounding a little lest annoyed with me. "We'll start with a light jug. Get your legs strength up first before moving to your arms."

"OK!" I said letting put everything through on my treadmill as she did the same to hers.

Warm up OK how hard can that be. An hour of jugging, but that wasn't the worse part we move up to running. Getting faster at every mile I wanted a drink of water so badly. I notice she wasn't stopping breathing heavily like this was nothing to her. Man I must be out of shape. I look at her and I couldn't believe even when she sweats she'd …..

"Huh? You alright?" She said looking stocked and worried.

"Fine! Ow! No, not really. I lost my balance." I said I crashed into wall.

I felt everyone in the gym eyes looking at me like this was a first. I heard two people laughing under the breath. Great! Even here people make fun of me. Music Mistress went up to me with a first aid kit and an ice pack. Placing the ice pack on my left shoulder. The ice cold felt soothing on my shoulders and crashing into the wall will leave a mark. Another trip to the medical bay again all because I got distracted by my partner amazement to keep going.

"These martian herbs will help with the swelling and the pain." Martian Manhunter said treating me with his alien medication. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey, he this himself in the gym J'onn." Music Mistress said crossing her arms looking very crossed.

"She'd right I lost my balance on the treadmill." I said explaining my side of the story.

"Or something distracts you. Lest of that as you two will be heading out on your first crime fighting mission together." The Martian explain to me.

Did he read my mind I heard he can read mind. Maybe he can explain what distracted me either way what he gave me was working as my shoulders weren't hurting anymore. My stomach started to make a sound. Must be lunchtime? I was well enough to leave the medical by for lunch. Music Mistress said she had plans for lunch on Earth. So I went to the canteen without her.

"Man, it was funny. He liturgy fell off like something out of a cartoon or comedy movie." Said a guy with blonde hair wearing gold and blue suit. "Skeets show them the footage of Music Meister crashing into the gym wall."

"Right away sir." Said a yellowing flying thing I think it was called Skeets.

The thing started up footage of me in the gym like something out of America's Funniest Videos. You got to be kidding me. This is just like high school all over again. Laughing and making fun of me. High school was the place I decide to become a villain maybe if high school wasn't so bad I might have used my powers for good not evil at first. I left the canteen. I didn't want to be in there reminded me of too many bad memories.

"Music Meister?" I heard Batman say to me walking by.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said keeping my head down.

"What happen in there?" Batman asked grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

I sign as I brought my head up and told Batman of what happen today in the gym and how someone had recorded it and was showing the footage off. Everyone laughing at me like I was some kind of joke. To me if felt like high school all over again.

"High school isn't easy for everyone, but behavior for heroes to behave isn't correct." Batman said to me then went into the canteen. "Booster Gold! Turn that off and erase it right now. The idea was to make our new member welcome not to be treated like a fool for your entertainment."

"Batman hahaha OK Sheets you heard him." Booster Gold said nervously giving in.

"Come on bats it was only a little fun." A guy in a blue beetle suit said.

"Erase your footage as well now or you two are on monitor duty." Batman said in a threating tune.

The two guys called Booster Gold and Blue Beetle erase their footage of me after Batman threaten to put them on monitor duty. If Batman was principal of my school maybe ….. The alarms of this place started up so my thoughts focus on them as Martian Manhunter called everyone that were on The Watchtower to the control room. I followed the others to the control room there we were told Black Canary, Huntress and Music Mistress needed assistant ASAP! They were dealing with The Pied Piper and The Fiddler and struggling with them how?

**To be continue... Chapter five done chapter six is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review Music Meister gets to face his first crime fighting mission against two of the most pathetic villains to call themselves the maestros of villainy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Six**

I, Batman and Green Arrow teleported down onto Earth to help Black Canary, Huntress and Music Mistress. The chaos in Gotham City was unbelievable zombie behaving citizens because The Pied Piper and The Riddler use electrical musical interments. Cheaters they don't even play them and they call themselves the maestros of villainy.

"Well, well look whose here the traitor of villains." The Fiddler said looking pretty pissed.

"He can't stop us because we got these sound wave blocking devices." Pied Piper said pointing to his ears.

"Idiot you just reveal the reason he and her can't be us in a trance." Fiddler said really pissed off now. "Zombies get those heroes so they can join their female counter parts in the death trap."

The Fiddler brought their fake electrical musical interments and started to play a horrible tune I hate that sound in a few words I put with them are tone deaf since birth. Wow! I had to dodge an overweight man groaning as he tried to grab me. Wait, I remember what The Pied Piper said those devices stop my hypnotic sound waves affecting those two. OK, let's put these new skills to the test. Meanwhile in a death trap.

"Almost got it." Huntress said in fact she was able to talk mine and Black Canary's mouths were covered as Huntress tried to cut us free until dropped her cutting knift. "Hold on Canary I'm mad too so quit moving. Oh, no you had to move."

"Sorry." Black Canary said through the cloth coving her mouth.

We were tied up over a tank of acid. Yes acid like that hasn't been done to date. Still it was more annoying that two villains had put sound wave blocking devices on their ears to stop me and Black Canary using our powers. I just hope our alert got to The Watchertower in time as I reach for my heel. I'm glad I'm a fashion designer. I made these boots myself. In one heel was a blow torch and the other heel a knife. Only for getting out of death traps like this. Oh yeah I forgot about giant violin ready to fire its bow at us. Where the hell do these villains get these things? Never mind we got about ten minutes to get free.

"Got it. Back-flip up the rope." I just said through the cloth covering my mouth.

We flip upside down our legs wrap around the rope as I cut the rope that we were tied up by. Who said a girl can't have too many accessories on her. Our hands free we grab onto the rope letting the cut rope fall into the tank of acid. We had six minutes left before the timer goes off to fire the bow. We started swinging back and forward building enough force to get us over to the giant violin. OK, two minutes left and now. We let go of the rope and jump as the giant violin's timer ran out and fired its bow at us. In a flashy way we flip and tuck and roll to dodge the bow, and we land next to the giant violin which had a bomb attach to it with thirty seconds before it went off.

"Our weapons are there run." Huntress said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Black Canary said.

We grab our weapons and ran for it just making it as the bomb went off. Destroying the building we were in the explosion's force sent us flying forward. We were hurt but not badly as we saw the flames from the bomb exploded again when the fire reaches the acid. Now we need to stop The Pied Piper and The Fiddler as we made our way back to main town of Gotham City.

**To be continue... Chapter six done chapter seven is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review double POV in one chapter I didn't know how I was going to pull that off review please. Our heroes take on The Pied Piper and The Fiddler can they beat them together and save Gotham City.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Seven**

Wow! I took down twenty-five zombie citizens without hurting them and I was trying to use my microphone cane to hit those devices on The Pied Piper and The Fiddler's ears. If I get those off I can control them with my hypnotic singing voice. BOOM! An explosion from the abandon warehouses then I and the others heard laugher from The Fiddler.

"Hahaha! Looks like your lady friends are toast now." The Fiddler said with a evil smile.

"If the bow from the giant violin didn't get them the bomb attach to it would have. Three heroes down just two and one traitor to go." The Pied Piper said.

So I'm a traitor among all the criminal serum of the world hate me for becoming a hero, but I wish they quit calling me a traitor, but my thoughts were more on Music Mistress and the others. Well, more on Music Mistress I can't stop my focus on her. I got to get back into the game and stop The Pied Piper and The Fiddler, but then on top a nearby building were three shadowy figures.

"I didn't hear no fat lady sing just yet." Said a woman's voice it was Music Mistress.

"The bomb went off but we got out before it went boom!" Huntress said holding her cross bow.

"You boys should be ashamed treating ladies like that." Black Canary said smiling as she took a deep breath.

Deep breath which means one thing she'd going to use her 'Canary Cry' on The Pied Piper and The Fiddler. Yep, I was right Black Canary used her 'Canary Cry' creating a sonic wave strong enough to break the mind control on the innocent people around us. Batman took this chance to throw bat-o-rams at Pied Piper and The Fiddler. BOOM! They explode under their feet throwing them back. Off balance we could easily tie them up and end this as people run to safety. The heroines join us to capture the crooks.

"You annoying heroes you are just as worse than that no talent seat stealing woman Sarah Wilson." Fiddler shouted.

"Whoa! Over the top Fiddler ….." I started to say because I felt offence to Fiddler insulting the late Sarah Wilson, but I was cut short.

"How dare you say such an insult?" Music Mistress said anger in her voice.

"Uh oh! Better hold her back now." Huntress said now her tone was off.

I felt confuse yes I was upset violinist Sarah Wilson was insulted by The Fiddler and I remember as a boy Isaac Bowin A.K.A The Fiddler lost the first seat to Sarah Wilson nearly thirty years ago away before I was born. Oh, I know that because well music was my favorite subject at school. So I looked up great musicians when I was a kid, but what I saw next was a side of Music Mistress I never thought I see in my life.

"Whoa! Stop! Music Mistress please stop it." Batman said grapping Music Mistress.

"Let go of me right now no one insults her no one." Music Mistress said pushing Batman off her then she grab The Fiddler by the collar. "She wasn't no talent seat stealing woman. She was a great violinist you just got out talent by her."

I saw a dark side of her just by one insult towards the late violinist. Yes, I am not happy about it because I agree Sarah Wilson was great, but she was gone now and I had to stop Music Mistress before she beat The Fiddler to death. I took hold of her in the grip she taught me. I held her tight resecting her arms and put my head to one of her ears.

"Let go of me right now." She said angrily struggling to get free.

"I know you're mad I'm upset too." I whispered softly to calm her.

"No you don't it's personal to me." She struggled angrily.

"Then honor her memory by the music she played and wrote. Would she want you defend her honor yes, but not by this." My whispers made her stopped.

I felt tears fall on to my suit sleeves. Music Mistress was crying so I loosen my grip on her and she fell to her knees and she sat on the ground. Tears still coming and Black Canary went straight to her and hugged her like a big sister would comfort her. I tried to think why was this personal to her. The police and amberalace show up just then. Batman radio up to The Watchtower before the news crew shown up and we teleported back there.

**To be continue... Chapter seven done chapter eight is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as we learn the reason by Music Mistress went crazy beating the shit out of The Fiddler for insulting Sarah Wilson. Find out in the next chapter as Music Meister plays detective.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again been brain storming a lovely cat Sweetie just arrive, but because of her arrival I've been sorting my stories as I deal with her. Well, this is another Music Meister fan fiction sorry can't get enough of him and my character The Music Mistress. Sad? Maybe, a little sad don't care. We get the view of our favorite musical villain making a life changing in his career as he makes a deal that two villains aren't happy about it. Love to hear your reviews please don't be shy please review my stories pretty please. OK, enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter Eight**

The news report said about the chaos The Pied Piper and The Fiddler created in Gotham City. It also said how six heroes shown up and the news focus on me becoming a hero and helping to stop The Pied Piper and The Fiddler which by the medical report was on recovery which was good and bad news. Bad he was in hospital for the next six weeks, but good as he was still alive after getting a beating and a half from my partner. I was watching in the control room in a thing everyone calls the crow nest.

"Watching the news?" Batman asked me as he comes into control room.

"Yeah, The Fiddler will live and be out of hospital in six weeks." I answered him my mind still wondering. "Police are more focus on the chaos Pied Piper and Fiddler created today then the fact a hero nearly ….."

"Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson." Batman said cutting me off.

"What?!" I said feeling confuse.

"Look her up in a news report just over twenty years ago." Batman explained.

Batman left without a word and let me to look up this Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson. I turn off the news and started typing into the news reports back twenty years ago. Now I know I was about eight years old when Sarah Wilson died twenty years ago. So why did he asked me to look up Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson? My questions were answered when I found the news reports of the deaths around Sarah Wilson and her husband Chris Wilson. I found something a news report say; Orphan Child Of Chris And Sarah Wilson Finally Talking After The Tragedy. I started to read the article and I learn something. I made my way to the canteen.

"I need to find her so come on tell me where she is please." I said my face annoyed and my arms crossed.

"No! It was none of your business anyway." Black Canary said a frown on her face.

"She'd my partner and I was concern don't have to be a bitch about it." I said wrong choice of words.

"Wrong choice of words." Huntress said I had started rapping my eyes under my mask. "OK, silent treatment very nice. Then you won't mind I'll tell him where her studio is on The Watchtower then?"

Huntress smiled as Black Canary refusing to speak face just dropped with stock as Huntress told me where the studio was. I thanked Huntress and I can't believe there was a place like that on here then again Batman did tell me he built the place so I shouldn't be surprise. I heard Black Canary yell in disgrace at Huntress. Wow! I thought to myself as I made my way to that studio. I knew I was going the right way because I could hear music playing. Ah, piano a lovely sound. So calming and …..

"Oh, wow." I said out loud.

My eyes widen with stock and my mouth dropped at the sight of the studio room. It was amazing in here just like something in performance school. The walls were pure white and the floor a well polish wood and there were mirrors like something for belle. There was a display cabinet holding a wooden guitar on the button and a violin at the top. Finally I found Music Mistress playing so beautifully on the piano and my heart started to beat really fast I couldn't help it with smile as I listen to such beautiful playing. Ah, so lovely and she was beautiful then I realize something I was …. But she was my partner I can't and she might not ….. the music stopped snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm guessing Batman told you why I flipped at The Fiddler." Music Mistress said like she knew I was in the room.

"Well, he told me a person to look up and found out how?" I started to explain but I was cut off.

"I was only a little girl when it happens." I saw tears rolling down her cheeks I wanted to comfort her. "My mother taught me the violin as my father taught me the guitar. We just moved into Gotham City because my father got a promotion at Wayne Enterprises."

"I know the story I read the articles if it's too painful to talk about it." I placed a hand on her shoulders.

But as soon I place my hand on her shoulder she got up from the piano and hugged me. Her arms were around my neck and I didn't know what to do, but I realize my arms had started to move towards her back. She started to cry into my shoulder. I let her cry as much and as long she wanted to. My heart beating fast of her near me and holding me tight. This felt really good and nice I have to accept it I was in love. I was in love with my partner and I really do love her.

**To be continue... Chapter eight done chapter nine is coming soon. OK, not normally my style doing a character profile like that, but hey giving it ago. Please review as our maestro is trying to fight his feelings whenever he'd with his partner, but question is does she feel the same way he feels about her. Training becomes very awkward for The Music Meister.**


End file.
